1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate having anti-bacterial and mildewproofing actions, and more particularly to a laminate having anti-bacterial and mildewproofing actions such as a laminated film and a laminated sheet having anti-bacterial and mildewproofing actions, and a bag made of the same.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Recently, greater importance of an anti-bacterial and mildewproofing properties of various articles is emphasized not only in facilities wherein hygienic control is required, such as hospitals, but also in homes in general, and along therewith, impartment of anti-bacterial and mildewproofing actions to films, sheets, bags, and the like for packaging is demanded.
Conventionally, as films having an anti-bacterial effect, films are known that are made by mixing an inorganic type anti-bacterial agent containing a metal or metal ions in a synthetic resin. However, although the anti-bacterial effect of this type of films lasts long, this type of films has the defect that the effect is exhibited only on the surfaces brought into contact with the film.
On the other hand, a bag is suggested that contains an anti-bacterial agent of an organic substance (natural substance) type that exhibits an anti-bacterial effect also on surfaces not in contact therewith, but generally the effect of the anti-bacterial is poor in durability, and to make it durable, a special treatment such as microcapsulization is needed, leading to the defect that the cost is increased remarkably.